Rap Relations
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: One-shot. Three rap titles used to describe the relationships between three couples & the dynamics of their love. Canon pairings; AH, AU.


**a.n: **This is a set of three drabbles giving a little insight on the relationship between three couples, based on rap songs by Drake. Yes, yes, I know you think I'm insane. Again, it's because of my boredom but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review with your thoughts. And don't forget to check out my other one-shots and stories. :)

**Drake - Best I Ever Had**

Edward lay beneath a carpet of soft green grass which emanated an earthly, pure scent. He inhaled deeply to let nature seep through every fibre in his being. A slow, lazy grin spread across his face as the utter contentment he felt finally settled in. The sun was descending languidly, a round fireball of light. The edges flickered red and orange, blending flawlessly in with the lilac, blues and indigoes of the rest of the sky line. The wind ran its fingers softly through his bronze hair balancing out any humidity in the air.

Tucked away in his underarms, lay the head of the woman he loved. The last of the sunlight cast on her porcelain visage created an illusion of otherworldly beauty. Her smile glistened in the twilight and matched her pale coloured clothing, which billowed gracefully around her.

Seventeen years of marriage had only done wonders for his thirty-four-year-old self. Although wedded fresh out of high-school, Edward and Bella's love never ceased to grow. A pair of twins and a healthy relationship was the key to their happiness.

Edward leaned his head so his lips were above his wife's ear. With seductive, breathy tones, he whispered,

"You're the best I ever had."

**Drake - Miss me**

Jasper was restless. Although he was known for his calm disposition, when it came to certain things, he was anything but. Agitation could find its way to Jasper far too easily. The train was late and every moment that passed made the blonde-haired man jittery. He was eager to get home.

Although the station was crowded with people from a spectrum of backgrounds, Jasper felt alone. Women shifted past him leaving little personal space. Men tried to find ways about him without invading his groin area. If the male population was strict about one thing, it was the protection of their prized possessions in the nether regions.

Itchy in his designer suit, and irritable with the tie around his neck, Jasper opened up the first few buttons of his shirt, as the heat from so many bodies radiated towards him. A periodic gust of cool air would flow through as the grimy lift doors slid open, but the relief was ephemeral.

Finally, a loud noise echoed from the direction of the dark tunnel. The euphoria was palpable. It was funny how such small, inconsequential events made up the bigger part of life, Jasper thought dryly. He boarded the train and waited impatiently as the subway finally screeched to a halt at his stop.

Walking briskly-running smoothly, Jasper made his way to his penthouse apartment. If he were to work so hard and so long, he may as well have a place worth coming home to. That and the woman inside. With an excited anticipation, he nodded to Garrett, the doorman and pressed the button to the nineteenth floor with trembling hands.

He opened the door and rushed inside. His eyes registered the beautiful, tawny-eyed woman lounging on his leather sofa in clothes strictly meant for the bedroom. Her hair framed her light face like a halo and right then, Jasper knew that his fiancè was an angel in a devil's disguise. He may as well do it thoroughly now that he was on a one-way train to Hell.

Alice smiled at him with a sultry look about her eyes. She stepped forward daintily and placed an open mouthed kiss on his deprived lips. Jasper forgot everything and anything but uttered one last sentence.

"I hope you missed me a little when I was gone."

**Drake - Up All Night**

Emmett was the big man on campus. All the girls wanted him and all the boys wanted to be him. Emmett was the guy who everybody looked up to; the trendsetter. His parties were the best; only for the elite. Everyone remembered them; those who were sober enough to, anyway.

He was the captain of the Varsity Basketball team in his college. He had the prestigious position and nothing stopped him from utilising every bonus that came with the status. Emmett thought back to all the years of debauchery from freshman right through to the present senior year. There was a lot of goodness. And a load of fun. And tonnes of alcohol.

Emmett reminisced the times he managed to bed every single girl he'd ever taken a fancy to. He imagined all their delighted and sleazy faces as he made his first move on them. He tried to recreate the feeling of worth and success everytime he left a girl breathless and wanting more.

Yet, Emmett could not get rid of the emptiness inside him. He turned up the music to let the bass thump in his chest. It was the very essence of the night, but he didn't care about his dormmates; nobody seemed to care about him. His parents' way of showing love was piling the funds in his account and flying to Thailand for Christmas. Without him.

It was that very Christmas that he met the woman who changed the axis of his world. Sitting in the deserted coffee shop on campus, she made him realize all the things in life that should matter. She told him to grow the fuck up.

And damn, she was beautiful.

Rosalie Hale, a major in Chemical Engineering, with a pair of Wayfarers on her face and luscious blonde hair discarded in a messy bun. She didn't wear tight, skimpy clothes and she didn't listen to grimy, profanity-ridden music like frat boys or sorority girls. She was the real thing. Everything about her was one-hundred-percent human.

And he was one-hundred-percent in love.

Suddenly, a slow song blared through his speakers. He'd burned it onto his CD after Rosalie mentioned how she liked the sound of it. Emmett leaned back on his rotating chair and let the pained crooning filter through his ear. It was a song about heartbreak and the raw agony of loneliness.

A slow tear rolled down his cheek.

And that was when Emmett knew, he had to chase his love. Because love surely wasn't chasing him. He eyed the clock on his wall, and noted it was now six-thirty am. Caution thrown to the air, he pushed away from his desk, donned a jacket and a pair of sneakers and walked briskly, purposefully across the grounds.

Despite the slightly chilly air, Emmett felt his palm become clammy with sweat and perspiration accumulating on the nape of his neck. He ran an unstable hand through his curly brown hair, took a deep breath and knocked on the first left door on the fifth floor of the girls' building. He wasn't strictly allowed there at that moment of time, but Emmett couldn't have cared less.

A strangely alert, blonde-haired woman answered the door. Emmett felt all his blood rush downwards. Her hair was flowing loose, framing her face perfectly. Her blue eyes twinkled in the dark and she was standing in nothing but a tank top and hipster shorts. Emmett's eyes widened with delight, while he tried to focus on solely her face.

Rosalie smiled and beckoned him in, a smirk plastered on her gorgeous face. Pushing him down on her bed, she stood in between his legs and looked down on him with exploding desire in her eyes. She bent slightly and kissed Emmett hard and long, with immense passion with each touch. Emmett's hands greedily caught every inch of her body and worshipped the smooth, soft texture of her skin. He had only ever dreamed about this, but now that it was real, it was a thousand times better.

Just before the toppled onto the bed, the blonde beauty whispered against his lips,

"You had me up all night."


End file.
